


Meet Me In The Hallway -  Songfic one-shot [Spencer Reid x Reader]

by failoutboy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Relationship Problems, Sad, Songfic, first song fic, ive been bingeing criminal minds and i know ill never commit to an actual book so here we are, probably a one time thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failoutboy/pseuds/failoutboy
Summary: I just. I love harry styles so much, so i figured why not. i connect this song to spencer for some reason so yeehaw. also the first song fic ive ever done fight me





	Meet Me In The Hallway -  Songfic one-shot [Spencer Reid x Reader]

[-listen to the song here for maximum emoton-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvZMygu99uE)

"Y/N, please," Spencer whispered from the other side of the door. He pressed his hand to the wood and tapped lightly, hoping for a response.

**Meet me in the hallway**

"Go away," Y/N sniffled through tears. 

**Meet me in the hallway**

Spencer let his hand drop to his side as he pushed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair, a genius mind going a mile a minute. Trying to think of how to fix this. Trying to make is soon-to-be wife happy.

**I just left your bedroom  
** Give me some morphine  
Is there any more to do? 

"If you open the door, I can... I can help," he sighed. He stared down the building hallway. A person came up the stairs and quickly walked passed, judging the situation. "Y/N, please. I know... I-I hurt you. Let me fix it."

"N-No, Spencer. You've... You've got to help yourself first," Y/N sobbed. She pushed her sleeve over her hand and wiped her wet face. Spencer's sweater. Y/N hastily tugged it off, wanting to be nowhere near him but at the same time needed him more than anything right now.

Spencer stayed silent. Silent through the muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door. He could hear Y/N whispering to herself; _it's not fair, it's not fair._

**Just let me know, I'll be at the door, at the door  
** Hoping you'll come around  
Just let me know I'll be on the floor, on the floor 

Spencer shifted his weight when he heard Y/N stand up and unlock the door.

**Maybe we'll work it out**

Spencer felt himself smile. The door opened a few inches, blocked by the brass chain. Y/N didn't reach to unchain it. She let herself fall to the floor again, this time leaning against the wall. She looked through the gap and saw Spencer sitting on the same wall, his legs extended across the width of the door.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he rubbed his forearm vein. He tossed his six-month chip between his fingers.

**I gotta get better, gotta get better**

Spencer stopped fidgeting with it, letting his mind wander to the hurt he's caused.

**I gotta get better, gotta get better**

He thought of his family. What would happen if he continued? Or would anyone not care at all? Would nobody care that Spencer Reid, the 27 year old doctor with five degrees and an IQ of 187 was slowly killing himself?

**I gotta get better, gotta get better**

Y/N.

**And maybe we'll work it out**

Spencer reached his hand through the gap and rested it near Y/N's. Slowly, she lifted her hand and placed it on top of Spencers. She rubbed circles on his hand.

**I walked the streets all day  
** Running with the thieves  
'Cause you left me in the hallway 

"I'm sorry, Spence," Y/N whispered thoughtfully. This wasn't about her, why was she mad at him?

"it's okay."

Spencer fought the urge to go back. Back to the plastic bag hidden in the lower left corner of his bookshelf behind a pile of books.

**Give me some more  
Just take the pain away**

"I'm so sorry," Spencer whispered as another tear dripped down his cheek. He didn't bother wiping it away.

Y/N reached up and unlatched the door. Spencer didn't move.

"I'll be here with you every single day, Spencer." Y/N sniffled and opened the door wider as she moved closer to Spencer. He turned his head into Y/N's shoulder as more tears started pouring.

**Just let me know, I'll be at the door, at the door  
** Hoping you'll come around  
Just let me know, I'll be on the floor, on the floor 

Y/N wrapped her arms around Spencer as she let him cry. Her hand lovingly pet his hair. He grabbed her waist tightly.

**Maybe we'll work it out**

"I can't," Spencer quietly sobbed.

**_I gotta get better, gotta get better_ **

"You can, Spencer."

**_I gotta get better, gotta get better_ **

"I can't," he repeated. Spencer took a deep breath and continued to sob softly into Y/N's t-shirt.

**_I gotta get better, gotta get better_ **

"I know you can. I'll be with you every single step of the way."

**And maybe we'll work it out**

"I can't understand what you're going through," Y/N sniffled as she wiped a tear from her own face, "but I will help you."

**We don't talk about it  
It's something we don't do**

"Why do you care so much?" Spencer asked as his sobs died down. He lifted his face. Y/N helped him stand up before wrapping him in a protective hug.  
"Because, Spencer. I love you more than anything. I don't want my future-husband to suffer."

**'Cause once you go without it  
Nothing else will do**

Spencer stepped inside the shared apartment, Y/N following beside him with an arm latched to his. "I love you too," he muttered.


End file.
